


Cold Feet?

by Tachi_Sakon



Series: Haikyuu Families [1]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alpha Narita Kazuhito, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Did I Mention Fluff, Engagement, Established Relationship, F/F, Fluff, Kinonari, Kisses, M/M, Married Couple, Married Couple(s), Married Life, Mpreg, No Angst, No Sex, No Smut, Omega Kinoshita Hisashi, Omega Verse, Relationship(s), SO MUCH FLUFF, So Married, Soft kissing, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, YOU MAY NEED DENTURES, hella fluff, marriages, narikino, soft
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-14
Updated: 2020-11-14
Packaged: 2021-03-10 01:00:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,264
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27555727
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tachi_Sakon/pseuds/Tachi_Sakon
Summary: I'm going to be a father.I'm going to be a father.I'm going to be a fucking father.Those were the words that Kazuhito Narita's mind were currently yelling at him.
Relationships: Akaashi Keiji/Bokuto Koutarou, Ennoshita Chikara/Tanaka Ryuunosuke, Hinata Shouyou/Kageyama Tobio, Iwaizumi Hajime/Oikawa Tooru, Kindaichi Yuutarou/Kunimi Akira, Kinoshita Hisashi/Narita Kazuhito, Kozume Kenma/Kuroo Tetsurou, Sawamura Daichi/Sugawara Koushi, Takeda Ittetsu/Ukai Keishin, Tsukishima Kei/Yamaguchi Tadashi
Series: Haikyuu Families [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2014180
Comments: 4
Kudos: 42





	Cold Feet?

**Author's Note:**

  * For [YakuLev_Trash](https://archiveofourown.org/users/YakuLev_Trash/gifts).



_ I'm going to be a father.  _

_ I'm going to be a father.  _

_ I'm going to be a fucking father.  _

Those were the words that Kazuhito Narita's mind were currently yelling at him. 

Why his mind was yelling at him at this particular moment, was a different matter. 

_ Holy shit—  _

Narita was currently laying slumped across the sofa in the living room of his shared home with his mate, legs draped over the arms and arms dangling over the edges as he stared up at the ceiling. 

_ I'm going to be a father.  _

Narita heaved a sigh, his chest rising and falling heavily. There was no point in getting cold feet now, seeing that his mate was heavily pregnant and swelling little by little with each passing day as their baby grew. 

"I can't believe how fucking pathetic I am." 

It wasn't that Narita was getting cold feet about the child itself; in fact, he was rather excited for the baby to be born. He wanted the child just as much as his mate did and he wasn't going to back out no matter what. No, it wasn't the child that gave him the goosebumps. 

It was the _risks_. 

He feared the risks this took on his mate. What if he would loose him? What if he weren't to make it? What if both his mate and the baby were unable to make it and smile at him after the whole ordeal? 

“God damn,” he murmured grasping his head in his hands.

Maybe getting his fears off of his chest would help him. 

“I’ll call Suga,” Narita sighed. “Maybe he could offer some advice?” 

  
So he did.   
  


* * *

  


“ _Hello_?”

“Hey Suga-San.” 

Kazuhito smiled. He could practically see the smile on his previous upperclassman’s gentle face. 

As much as he wanted to joke around, however, he had to get his worries off his chest. He needed to vent and he needed someone to listen.

“I’m sorry if I’m bothering,” he murmured. 

“ _Oh, not at all! Never think like that, Narita_.” Sugawara’s voice assured, soft concern tainting the light tone. “ _Is something wrong? I know that Kino’s just about—”_

“Sugawara, I’m worried.” 

Narita bit his lip as he was met with silence from the other end. Chewing on the skin, he waited for the other’s reply. 

“S-Suga?” 

“ _H-huh? Oh, sorry Narita!_ ” 

“Sugawara-San I’m freaking out. I don’t know what to do!” Narita blurted. After that, the rest spilled out of his mouth like word vomit, leaving a bad aftertaste. “I-it’s not that I don’t want this, because I do! I really do. I just don’t want to loose Hisashi or the baby. Heck, what if I loose both of them?! It’s the risks, Suga. It’s all the damn risks we’re taking!” 

“ _Isn’t it a bit too late to be worrying about that now?_ ” Suga asked softly. “ _I mean Kino’s, what, seven months along_?” 

“Yes, but—!” 

“ _Just relax,_ ” 

“I can’t!” Narita snapped. “Sugawara, I’m stressed and worried! I know that you were able to sit back with Daichi-San and be comfortable, but Hisashi and I don’t have that luxury. We were kicked out of our homes because his father and my mother are complete, insensitive, _dickheads_!”

He heard the other man gasp sharply, the sound echoing throughout the receiver of the phone. Narita felt his heart plummet. He had called Sugawara with the hopes that he could help him, reassure him even. But instead, he had yelled at the older male and he could see this wasn’t going to be happening. 

“I.. I’m so sorry..” Narita breathed. “I’m going to hang up now Suga-San.. I’m sorry for yelling and for wasting your time..” 

Just as Narita was about to hang up, the older male’s voice cut in. 

“ _No, wait! I was just gathering a few others that I think can help you!”_

Narita raised an eyebrow. “A few others?” He echoed. 

“ _Yeah_ ,” Sugawara answered easily. “ _Hey, can you call from a laptop or something so we can see each other?”_

Narita bit his lip again. “Hisashi’s sleeping so I don’t think—” 

“ _We won’t be loud,_ ” 

  
  
That was a lie and Narita knew it.   
  


“Even so.. I don’t want to wake him.” 

“ _Kazuhito, this is important_.” 

Narita sighed. He could argue with an angry momma crow; not when he was the one who called him in the first place. 

“Okay, let me get my laptop.” Narita hummed. “I’ll be sitting outside so the reception won’t be as great.”

“ _That’s fine, as long as we can see and hear you_.” Sugawara hummed. “ _Still keep me on the phone though.”_

“Yessir.” 

Narita sighed and slowly swung himself up and standing off the couch. “I’ll keep you on the line, I’m just putting my phone in my pocket.” He told Sugawara who made a small noise of acknowledgment. Chortling, Narita gently slid his phone into his pocket and quietly tiptoed into the darkened hallways of his home before stopping at a door and gently pushing it open. 

“ _Narita, I’m going to set up my laptop, okay_?” Sugawara’s voice said, muffled from his pocket.

“Yes, yes.” Narita whispered. “Are you putting down?” 

_“Yeah, but not for long so don’t get your hopes up._ ” 

“I know.” 

“ _Hurry and get set up so you can join us then._ ” 

“Okay,” 

And the phone went silent. 

Narita heaved another sigh and slowly made his way into his shared room with his significant other. 

He crept across the room and knelt at his drawers; quietly pulling them open before rummaging for his laptop. Once the computer was secured in his hands, he stood up and made to leave. Now if only he could get through this without waking— 

Narita stiffened as soft rustling sounded from the queen sized bed in the room. 

_ Ah, fuck. _

“.. Kazu..?” 

Lady Luck really hated him, didn’t she? 

“Yeah it’s me.” Narita whispered softly, shifting the laptop in his arms as he neared the bed. “Go back to sleep ‘Shashi.” 

“Can’t.” 

A gentle smile made its way into Narita’s face. Sugawara and the others would have to wait. 

“Did I wake you?” 

“Nah,” his husband’s voice sighed. “Just couldn’t sleep.” 

Narita reached over and flicked on the lights before he sat at the edge of the bed. He blinked as the dim lighting slowly flooded the room. Scooting further up onto the mattress, the brown haired man sat himself beside the other propped up against some pillows. 

“You look comfortable,” 

Hisashi scoffed. “I wish I  felt comfortable.” 

Narita’s brows creased. “You don’t feel well?” He asked, noticeable concern edging into his tone. 

“I never said I didn’t feel _well_ , Kazu. Just kinda uncomfortable, I guess.” Hisashi murmured softly, reaching out a hand for Narita, who took it and squeezed it gently in his, to reassure him. “Stop being such a worrywart.” 

“But—” 

Hisashi sighed and Narita leaned back against the headboard, their fingers laced as they gently held hands. Narita glanced over at Hisashi, smile widening considerably. He looked so soft and perfect, laying beside him and propped up by pillows at every side as the dim lighting illuminated him perfectly, outlining him. 

Hisashi glanced up at Narita, brown raised in question. “What’s up?” 

“What do you mean?” 

“Don’t do that.” Hisashi frowned, his other hand draped over his protruding middle. “You aren’t usually awake at this time. Plus,” he gazed Narita right in the eye, his own blazing seriously, “I heard you talking to Suga.” 

Narita nearly wilted and under Hisashi’s stare, fighting a grimace threatening to pull itself across his face. Gripping Hisashi’s hand tightly, but not tight enough to hurt him, he muttered, “So you did..” 

Hisashi’s face softened. “Geez Kazu,” he gave a light laugh and slowly sat himself up with a soft grunt, the mattress shifting slightly under the weight. “Sometimes I wonder who worries more about all this,” he squeezed Narita’s hand back. “Me or you.”

Narita forced a grin. “I think we _both_ worry _equally_ , ‘Sashi.” 

Hisashi shrugged, “I guess.” 

The two husbands sat in silence for a few moments; holding hands before, 

“So, what exactly are you going to be talking to Suga and the others about?” Hisashi asked Narita quietly, tracing small circles into his stomach. 

Narita leaned over and draped an arm around Hisashi, slowly untangling their fingers before placing his right hand above the hand on Hisashi’s middle. “I’m worried.” He answered truthfully. 

Hisashi bit his lip nervously. “I’m sorry.” He mumbled. 

“What for?” Narita asked, eyebrows raising. “You did nothing wrong.”

“I forced you to let me keep the baby.. I should’ve gotten an abortion. You were right, it was too soon and I should’ve listened to my sisters.” Hisashi whispered, closing his eyes. “I’m sorry Kazu.. I’m so sorry.” 

This was something that Narita absolutely did not want to hear from Hisashi. Never had he thought that his husband should or should’ve gone for an abortion. Sure, he was worried, but he wasn’t worried about himself. He was worried for Hisashi’s wellbeing. 

“‘Sashi, love, don’t say that.” 

When Hisashi opened his eyes again, they were brimming with tears, making Narita’s heart crumble. 

“I’m sorry,” the sandy blonde whispered, “Kazu, I’m—” 

Narita shushed the other with a swift and sweet kiss. “Stop that,” he murmured as he pulled away. “You have nothing to apologize for, Hisashi. I want this,” he smiled at his husband’s swollen midsection, “just as much as you do, if not more.” 

Hisashi sniffled. “You’re such a sap, Kazu.” He breathed. “And I _love_ it.” 

Narita pressed a kiss to each of Hisashi’s cheeks. “I know.”

Suddenly, Hisashi scrambled away from Narita with a small gasp. Narita immediately reached out for him again, eyes wide. 

“Hisashi, what’s wrong?!” He nearly squeaked, voice rising with every syllable. “ _Hisashi_?!” 

Hisashi stared up at Narita with his eyes sparkling, not with tears, but with happiness. “K-Kazu..” 

“What?!” 

“The baby—” 

These words sent Narita into a state of panic. 

“Do you need to go to the hospital?” Narita began to yell. “Did we pack the bags, the car ready?!” 

Hisashi chuckled and waved his hand. “Calm down, you worrywart.” He sighed grabbing Narita’s arm and pulling him over to him. “Get over here.” 

Narita let himself be pulled to Hisashi’s side, letting his laptop drop from the bed as he sat beside Hisashi again. “What happened?” He asked again, this time much more softly and calmly. “Are you okay, ‘Sashi?” 

All he was answered with was a big smile and the quick utter of, “Gimme your hands!” 

So, Narita complied. 

“Okay. Here,” he placed his hands into Hisashi’s outstretched ones. 

Hisashi giggled excitedly and slowly led Narita’s hands to his stomach before placing them down and positioning them near his sides. Looking up at Narita’s face, he hummed, “Feel!” 

Narita did. “I am.” 

“Wait a sec,” 

“Okay.” 

Narita waited and watched as Hisashi removed one of his hands from his and poked at his middle lightly. He couldn’t help but chuckle. 

“C’mon Hina, say high to dad.” Hisashi urged. When he got no reaction out of the unborn child, he frowned. “Oh come on! You were awake just five seconds ago. You can’t have fallen asleep  _that_ fast! Come on Hina!” 

“Hisashi, don’t—” 

_Bump_. 

Narita froze. 

Hisashi beamed. “Did you—” 

Narita nodded slowly. “Yeah.” 

A large smile finally spread across Narita’s face as he locked gazes with Hisashi. 

“That’s..” 

“Yeah.” 

Narita remembered. He had missed their child’s first movements, first kick— right now was the first time he really felt what he imagined Hisashi was feeling on a daily basis. 

“That’s our little girl.” 

Hisashi squealed and nodded happily. “Yes, yes, Kazu.” He gasped, breathless and happy as the sun. “ Our girl.” 

Narita would have sat with Hisashi together as they felt their child reply to them all night. 

Except he forgot something— 

_BZZZZTTTT_! 

Hisashi jumped and stiffened. “What the—?!” 

Narita pulled Hisashi back to him and into his arms on instinct, since it was something that he often did and gently rubbed his arms. “It’s just my phone,” he soothed. “Remember that Suga was going to call me again from my phone and laptop?” 

Hisashi nodded and relaxed. “Yeah,” 

Narita released him reluctantly and they sat back, Narita on his arms and Hisashi back against the pillows. 

“If you want,” Narita mumbled, “you can stay with me.” He offered to Hisashi. “On the call.” He bit back a laugh as Hisashi brightened and nodded eagerly. 

“I’ll take that as a yes, then?” 

“Hell yeah!” Hisashi whooped. “You better believe that’s a yes!” 

Narita slipped off the bed to grab his laptop and climbed back in as quickly as he could without disturbing, or causing discomfort to, Hisashi. Sitting back comfortably in the middle of the bed against the headboard and pillows, he urged Hisashi close. 

“C’mere,” he laughed as Hisashi immediately snuggled up against him, nuzzling into his chest as they cuddled under the blankets. With a sigh, he pulled up the laptop, opened it, and began to set up for the call with their old friends. Glancing down at Hisashi, he grinned, “Ready see some old friends?” 

Hisashi grinned back as the soft souls of a phone ringing filled their bedroom. “Ready!” 

Narita hummed, content, as they lay together in their bed waiting for Sugawara to appear on the screen. Hisashi cuddled up against Narita’s side, clutching his blouse in his fists as he let out small yawns, lashes fluttering as he tried to keep his eyes from closing and Narita gently hugging Hisashi close, an arm wrapped around his bulging waistline and cheek leaned against the messy and sandy blonde tresses. 


End file.
